Ambiguity
by Yen Huang
Summary: Ambiguity is uncertainess. Ambiguity is bad, for love and for yourself. Sakuno always had ambiguity, but one person showed her to lose her ambiguity. RyoSaku please read and review! Rated T just in case.


**Ambiguity**  
_Uncertainess_  
00000000000000000000000000000000

_I envy you, Echizen Ryoma. You are perfect in everything while I'm below average. How come you're so perfect? Whatever you do, you won't be ashamed of. You were born athletic, smart, and handsome while I'm born dumb, non-athletic, klutzy, and ugly. My grandma is Seigaku's tennis coach yet I'm not good in tennis. How come you are so perfect in tennis while I'm so bad at it?_

These were the thoughts of young Ryuzaki Sakuno 6 years ago when she was a secret admirer of Echizen Ryoma, the tennis star. Now at age 18 she is positive of not liking the hit tennis pro. Sakuno now is very successful. She goes to Tokyo University and learns law. She plans to become a lawyer and start an ordinary family. Sakuno also knows Japanese, Chinese, and English. She is also gorgeous, not Echizen Ryoma gorgeous, but still gorgeous enough to attract a man.

Echizen Ryoma, age 18 and a very very hot man. He is a tennis star and rated the hottest man in People's and Times magazine. He has never been defeated in tennis or academic skills. He knows English, Japanese, Chinese, French, Spanish, and many other languages. He is very rich considering how much money he makes in Grand Slam tournaments. He is popular throughout the whole world having to won the US Open 4 times in a row at age 12-14, Wimbledon 2 times in a row at age 14-15, French Open 2 times at age 15-16, and Australian Open 4 times at age 16-18. Within 10 yards, girls are crazy over this tennis star that ruled the tennis world. After winning the Australian Open, he went back to Japan.

Sakuno sighed, after reading the article of Ryoma's success in the newspaper._ People these days, they care more about a hot tennis star more than the animals being killed for science experiments._ She never cared about Ryoma's success or Ryoma's personal life, but this time she did care. She wanted to see how a brat's tennis skills are more important than animals. Just last week, she protested against people who were using birds to see how they make seeds. They disected a bird after killing it. People these days. They never change.

While Sakuno was staring at the newspaper, Ryoma was attempting to escape from his dad's long lecture of girls and everything about them. _What a waste of time. Mendosuke ne. _. Finally Ryoma gave up on trying to escape after about 300 attempts so he decided to call his mom. "Okaasan, Oyaji is being perverted again!! He's talking about reproduction."Ryoma yelled out loud. After Nanko heard this, she came rushing over. "Oji-sama, stop being perverted around Ryoma."Nanako scolded Nanjiro. "Nanako-chan, what are you doing here?"Nanjiro asked her as soon as he heard her voice. Nanako just stopped by to tell Ryoma she found a mate for him. After graduating in Tokyo University, she went back there to become a professor after earning a degree in it. In Tokyo university, she befriended Sakuno after talking with her about things. Nanako soon found out that she was the same age as Ryoma and was single. She thought Sakuno was a good match for Ryoma. After explaining to the poor pervert why she is here, she introduced Ryoma to a cafe and said he should go there to meet her friend.

After thoughts about animals, Sakuno decided to sleep since it was now 10:00 pm. While sleeping, Sakuno thought about the friend Nanako was going to introduce to her. She remembered how Nanako described him as, young, handsome, and smart. Well, tomorrow will be the day when she meets this boy, so might as well get some sleep. "Oyasumi!!"

Even though Sakuno does not know who Nanako's friend is, Ryoma knows who he will be meeting. He forgot who she was, but at least he knows her name. At the cafe, Nanako met with Sakuno and Sakuno and Ryoma sat next to each other. Oh, so it was him.. While playing "Matchmaker Nanako", Nanako decided to leave these two kids alone and went to the restroom. Now, Ryoma and Sakuno were having their own conversation.

After the long time Nanako was at the restroom, Ryoma and Sakuno was saying nothing. After seeing this, Nanako decided to stop "using" the restroom, and give up being Matchmaker Nanako. Nanako payed the bill and told Ryoma to walk her home. Ryoma walked Sakuno home and finally remembered her. She was that klutzy girl who had a crush on him. While lost in thought, Sakuno accidently tripped over a rock. Luckily Ryoma was there to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki."Ryoma said to her. So what if she tripped? It didn't mean she had a long way to go in order to be less clumsy As a matter of fact, there was a rock and she tripped over it. When Ryoma was still holding on to her, he saw no blush on this girl. Confused he was. Shouldn't she blush when the person she has a crush held her?

"Why aren't you blushing?" Ryoma asked Sakuno. "Do you still like me?". Sakuno was positive to not like him, but she couldn't help it. Ryoma and Sakuno were now really close, close enough to be kissed. "Eto, I-I think I do,"Sakuno stuttered. _Oh why am I so stupid?_ Ryoma replied back, "If you are not sure, ask yourself or ask someone." Sakuno closed her eyes and thought about it. What Sakuno didn't know was what happened while she was closing her eyes. Ryoma kissed her and said,"Because I think I've fallen for you." Sakuno was surprised at his sudden confession, but decided to like him also and don't stop him from kissing her. "Ryoma-kun, I can't not love you. Besides, I like you for being perfect. I like you because I envy you." Sakuno muttered._I finally courted her. These feelings I have for her, I just want to say them out loud. Nobody can stop me. Nobody can tell me no. I don't care who sees these. I only went to Japan to find her and tell her this after seeing how love made one of my opponent almost won me. Love can make you and me stronger, Ryuzaki. Now I found you, my love._

_Ambiguity is not good. Just when you think you are positive about something, ambiguity strikes you. If you think you'll not love him, he comes and says he likes you. You won't know what to do, but when you just let yourself decide what to do, ambiguity will go away. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
A/N: I hope you all will love this fic as much as I loved writing this fanfiction!! I hope you will review and I spent 3 hours typing this. Should I make this a multichapter story or just leave it this way? Please review and tell me what you think!! The reproduction thingy I said in this fic was totally random. I hope Ryoma or Sakuno isn't too ooc. Is my grammar good, because my grammar skills are low in school? What about my spelling? Anyways, here are Japanese translations:  
Mendosuke:Troublesome  
Okaasan:Mom  
Oyaji:Old Man  
Oji-sama:Uncle  
Oyasumi: Good Night  
Mada Mada Dane: You still have long ways to go  
Eto:Um  
Thanks for reading this!! 


End file.
